harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Muggle-born
.]] Muggle-born is the term given to a witch or wizard who is born to two non-magical parents. Their magical abilities do not seem to be significantly affected by their parentage — in fact, many Muggle-borns have been among the most powerful witches and wizards of their time, such as Hermione Granger. The proportion of the wizarding population that is Muggle-born is on the rise as the pure-blood families shrink in size and numberF.A.Q.: Purebloods at J.K. Rowling's Official Site. Of the annual Hogwarts intake, 25% are Muggle-born and 25% are pure-bloods . Origin of Magical Abilities Muggle-borns inherit magic from a distant ancestor; they descend from Squibs who married Muggles and whose families eventually lost the knowledge of their wizarding legacy. Magic resurfaces unexpectedly many generations later30 July 2007 Bloomsbury Webchat with J.K. Rowling, as it did for Hermione Granger, Lily Evans, and many others. Because of the heritability of magic, a Muggle-born's siblings can sometimes be wizards or witches as well, as in the case of Colin and Dennis Creevey. However, this is not always the case, as Lily Evans's sister Petunia was a Muggle. When Muggle-born witches and wizards reach the age of eleven in wizarding Britain, their letters are delivered in person by a member of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry staff, as Muggle-borns may not be aware of their powers and are unfamiliar with the concealed wizarding world. The professors explain to the parents or guardians about magical society, and reassure them regarding this news. They also assist the family in regards to buying supplies and gaining access to Diagon Alley.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Attitude Towards Muggle-Borns Muggle-born witches and wizards are often derided by pure-bloods and called disparaging names such as "Mudblood", a term implying that they are somehow dirty and impure. Many pure-bloods believe that Muggle-borns are undeserving of magic and should not be allowed into the wizarding world. Those who do not believe this, such as the Weasley family, are often labeled "blood traitors".Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets History of Persecution ]] Salazar Slytherin, one of the founders of Hogwarts, argued that the school should only admit pure-bloods as students; this is what Durmstrang Institute does. Before he left as a result of the ensuing disagreement with the other founders, Slytherin created the Chamber of Secrets and left a basilisk there, hoping that his heir would release it one day and eliminate Muggle-borns from Hogwarts for good. Tom Marvolo Riddle was this heir, and he released the basilisk as a student in 1943 and via the possession of Ginny Weasley by his diary Horcrux in 1992, killing one student and petrifying several others, including Colin Creevey and Penelope Clearwater. Tom Riddle, later known as Lord Voldemort, took this prejudice to an even greater extreme with his followers, the Death Eaters, despite the fact that he himself was a half-blood. .]] When Voldemort seized control of the Ministry of Magic in 1997, Muggle-borns were required to register with the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. Political propaganda claimed that Muggle-borns were really Muggles who had stolen wands from "real" witches and wizards, supported by research supposedly carried out by the Department of Mysteries and promoted with the distribution of agitprop such as the pamphlet Mudbloods and the Dangers They Pose to a Peaceful Pure-Blood Society. The Commission punished anyone who could not prove to have wizarding heritage for this alleged action, sentencing them to Azkaban. Anyone who resisted was threatened with, and perhaps given, the Dementor's Kiss. This led some Muggle-borns, such as Dirk Cresswell, to forge their family trees. Those who refused to register, such as Ted Tonks, were forced to go on the run and were pursued by Snatchers, sometimes fatally. This was ended with Voldemort's defeat in 1998 and the reform of the Ministry under Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. Hermione Granger would be crucial in eliminating pro-pureblood laws as a high-ranking member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. People who have used the term Mudblood ]] * Phineas Nigellus Black * Walburga BlackHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Vincent Crabbe * Lily Evans, in arguing with Severus Snape, she pointed out that he used the term for all Muggle-borns * Marvolo GauntHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Hermione Granger, called herself one proudly * Fenrir Greyback * Kreacher * Bellatrix Lestrange * Draco Malfoy * Severus Snape * Pius Thicknesse (under the Imperius Curse) * Dolores Umbridge, mentioned the term on her leaflet * Lord Voldemort * Yaxley Known Muggle-Borns ]] * AldertonWhen he was interrogated by the Muggle-Born Registration Commission in 1997, Alderton claimed to be a half-blood. He may have been lying in an attempt to save himself, or he may genuinely have been related to Arkie Alderton. * Mary Cattermole * Penelope ClearwaterThere is some confusion over Penelope Clearwater's blood status. She was petrified in 1992, which suggests that she is Muggle-born, though it is possible that she was simply petrified because she was with a Muggle-born, Hermione Granger. Furthermore, Hermione later identified Penelope as a half-blood when she claimed to be her under interrogation by Snatchers, though it is possible that Hermione lied about Penelope's blood status knowing that the older witch would not have been on the Snatchers' list of truants, having already graduated from Hogwarts. * Colin Creevey * Dennis Creevey * Dirk Cresswell * Kendra Dumbledore * Lily Evans * Justin Finch-Fletchley * Hermione Granger * Moaning Myrtle * Ted Tonks * Donaghan Tremlett Related Articles * Blood purity * Mudblood * Muggle-Born Registration Commission Notes and references fr:Sang-de-Bourbe Category:Muggle-borns Category:Death Eaters Enemies